holoversefandomcom-20200215-history
Forsaken
"Forsaken. They look human, talk like humans and feel like humans. But they're not, their demons that wear the skin of humans." 'Forsaken:' The Forsaken(also called The Vipers, or Lilith's children)are half-human, half-demon. The forsaken are half human and half demon, thought different from warlocks. They have genders, both male and female. 'History:' They are beings with human and demonic decent, born through rape. One of their parents is a demon and the other is a human. The human "parent" are usually women and any women pregnant with a forsaken child will die as the child will rip out of the women's stomach. All forsaken are sterile unable to have children, the population of forsaken is large as new forsaken are born almost everyday. They are immortal and cannot die of old age but can still be killed. A Forsaken's powers come from the mixture of human and demonic blood. However, Forsaken have no human souls nor human blood in them. Thus, they are forced to drink the blood of humans, because of this they are often mistaken for Vampires. They are the main enemies of the Shadowchasers the battles between them are usually are won by the shadowchasers. 'Ghouls:' Ghouls are forsaken who have been drinking human blood for far too long that they have lost everything that makes them human. Ghouls are now nothing but demons in human skin. They are much stronger than an average forsaken, being able to kill shadowchasers easily. 'Appearance:' 'Forsaken:' Forsaken seem like beautiful humans, until they invoke their demon form, or seen by clear-sighted beings. They have snake-like teeth that retract to the roof of their mouths. They also use these teeth to drain blood from their victims. Another common trait is that their nails are sharpened to points, sharp enough to cut flesh without much force. One final trait is that their pupils are slits, one horizontal and one vertical. 'Ghouls:' Like forsaken, they look human unless their demon invoked or seen by a clear-sighted being. Their demon form however are much more deformed than their forsaken counterparts. They hardly look human, sometimes having tentancles coming out of their eyes, scaly skin or forked tongues. Their nails are more potent, being actual talons than nails. All ghouls also suffer Heterochromia , having one eye colour different than the other but still having their different set of slit pupils. 'Locations:' Because they require human blood to acquire their powers, they exist anywhere humans thrive, like terrasea. 'Powers:' Heightened strength and speed: 'The forsaken all are faster and stronger than the average human, on par with shadowchasers. '''Immense physical durability: '''The forsaken can receive blows that can kill a human and still stand and fight. '''Immunity against demon poison/blood: '''Having demon blood in them, the effects of demon of poison and blood have no effect on them. '''Clear-Sight: '''All shadowchasers can see through glamour and perfectly see into the demon realm. '''Immortality: '''Forsaken cannot die of old age, they stop growing physically at the age of 19. But they can however be killed. '''Charm: '''When they are in human form, they can charm and attract humans. Easily making them, their victims. '''Blood-rage: '''After drinking blood, they receive an adrealin burst. Turning them into a "berseker mode", increasing their strength and speed even further. 'Trivia: The Forsaken have the same name as the antagonist in the Fallen Angel Series . A story done by the same Author, ArchieScotts . Archie:Son of a-*shot* x.x 15:44, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:ArchieScotts Category:Species Category:Hybrids Category:Demons